Sophia Dryden
} |name = Sophia Dryden |image = Sophia.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |family = Toben Dryden (brother) unnamed son Arland Theirin (cousin) |race = Human (Ghoul) |class = Lieutenant/Boss (Dragon Age II) |title = Arlessa (formerly) Warden-Commander of Ferelden (formerly) |location = Dragon Age: Origins: Soldier's Peak Dragon Age II: The Wounded Coast |voice = Stephanie Wolfe |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Warden's Keep Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sophia Dryden was a Warden-Commander of Ferelden who lived during the Storm Age. Background Arlessa Sophia Dryden was the young Arland's cousin and rival for the throne of Ferelden after the old king left no successor in 7:5 Storm. Dryden was a strong and charismatic leader with much support from the Bannorn. When Arland finally won the crown, Dryden refused to relent. She pushed her claim, was imprisoned and accused of treason. Her sympathizers continued to support her, however. In order to appease them, Dryden was spared execution and forced to join the Grey Wardens instead. Sophia survived the Joining and dazzled the Grey Wardens at Soldier's Peak with her leadership skills and charm. She eventually rose to the rank of Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Before Commander Dryden, the Grey Wardens were seen as a relic of an older time and an unnecessary drain on the nobles' coffers, Dryden, though, with her political connections, reinvigorated the Wardens and rapidly increased their numbers. In the meantime, Arland proved himself a devious king, willing to go to brutal lengths to silence his opponents. Arland's reign of terror grew worse with each passing year, and some of the banns approached Commander Dryden in desperation, begging her to intercede. She agreed, and thus the rebellion was born. Arland learned of the rebellion through his spies and took steps to end it. He publicly suspended all tithing (funding) to the Grey Wardens and declared they were no longer welcome in Ferelden. Some of the Wardens, mindful that they were supposed to remain politically neutral, felt disgraced by Dryden's involvement in Fereldan politics and left her side even as the king's forces lay siege to Soldier's Peak (It is assumed many left to Orlais). The siege took months and ended with Sophia's death. King Arland had driven the Grey Wardens from Ferelden, and after the siege of Soldier's Peak, the base was abandoned. It was not until 200 years later, that King Maric Theirin would allow Grey Wardens back into Ferelden. Involvement ''Dragon Age: Origins The possessed Sophia is wearing the unique massive Warden Commander Armor set, which can only be acquired by killing the demon. Note that it is possible to get this armor even if you take the demon's deal. When you are through killing the demon's nemesis and after the tear in the veil is sealed, the possessed Sophia will talk with the Warden. At this point you will need to remind it of the deal you may have made earlier (with a persuasion check, described above). The treasure promised turns out to be the Dryden cache of gold (8 sovereigns at Warden level 7) hidden behind a brick in the room in which you initially met the demon. The treasure will not be available unless you make the deal and remind the demon of it after the tear in the veil is sealed. Finally, you can either let the demon leave as you agreed to do, or be more aggressive, causing a battle with just your party facing the demon by itself. The latter course of action will yield the armor. Sophia also has a chance to drop the Warden Tower Shield, as almost all NPCs have a small default chance to drop a piece of equipment that they have currently equipped (unless specifically overriden), even if it is not marked as a "droppable" piece. Players can expect to replay the battle countless times if they want to obtain it, due to the low random drop rate. However, this Warden Tower Shield seems to share the same description -- though not the same appearance -- as another shield obtained later in the game. This suggests that the developers never intended for the shield to be droppable. As rumors of sightings of the events in Soldier's Peak and the fate of Sophia begin to surface after the Blight, the Grey Wardens chose to remain silent about the matter. }} Dragon Age II Drops Always Drops Random item Rare drop :Note: The Sword or Shield will drop in addition to the Warden Commander Armor Set. :Note: Drop chance increases at higher levels and nearly none under level 10 Quotes * (During flashback) "Make them pay for every inch, men!" * "Treacherous Wardens, at every turn! This one will crush you!" * (To Leliana, when she interrupts, saying not to trust Sophia.) "Your fledgling should learn its place. Meek, subservient, quiet." Trivia * Sophia Dryden is mentioned in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening by Mistress Woolsey, when she speaks with the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Gallery Sophia Dryden.png|Young Sophia fighting Promotional Sophia.jpg|Promotional image of Ghoul Sophia in Heroes of Dragon Age Sophia HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Sophia's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age Warden Commander Sophia Dryden.png|Artwork of Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Warden's Keep Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Warriors Category:Grey Wardens Category:Ghouls Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Abominations